Conventionally, an information search device that searches for information according to a request from a terminal device is known (for example, Patent Literature 1). The information search device transmits, for example, a Web page (hereinafter referred to as “search result page”), which displays a list of searched information as a search result, to the terminal device. The terminal device displays the search result page transmitted from the information search device, so that a user can browse the search result.